finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Agnès Oblige
|home = Ancheim |japaneseva = |engva = http://erinfitzvo.com/credits/ }} Agnès Oblige a'ɲɛs o'bliʒ}}, though sometimes called , is a playable character in Bravely Default, and is set to appear in Bravely Second. As the vestal of wind, she becomes aware of the danger that is coming upon the world, and with the guidance of Airy, embarks on a journey to reawaken the four crystals. Appearance and Personality ''Bravely Default'' Agnès has brown eyes and long brunette hair down to just above her knees, which she keeps in place with a black hairband. In her Freelancer outfit, she wears a knee-length white dress with dark sleeves and black fur trimming at the hem and black embroidery at the bust. She also wears a black bolero, a black cinch belt, black knee-high boots with pom-poms and elbow-length black gloves. Agnès's appearance changes according to which gear she is currently equipping in the game. As her title implies, Agnès is very proper, polite and chaste. Agnès is very intent on her role as a Vestal and was not originally keen on letting others accompany her on the notion that bringing light to the crystals is her sole mission and did not want other people to be burden to her or be burdened with her problems. Agnès is also unaware of the Crystal Orthodoxy's dark history, shocked as she eventually learns it and of Airy's true nature. As implied by Airy, "It could take weeks with Agnès sense of direction," and "Your sense of direction is so bad it's almost seems magical," Agnès seems to have a bad sense of direction. In the 'Tiz the Navigator' Party Chat, Airy also says that Agnès was lost many time in the Norende Ravine, it also took her about two hours to reach Airy at the top, despite clear visibility and it having only one path. Agnès denies that fact and said that the path was like a maze, even to locals. In the Party Chat "Her First Bow", which can be engaged after defeating Artemia, it seems that Agnès hardly ever seen a bow, or understand what or how to use it. When Agnès tried to use it, she thinks that she could "do better with my bare hands", much to the fact that she doesn't even know what an arrow is by saying 'What's that stick-like object that flew from the bow?" when Ringabel performed a demonstration, then asks "And what is an arrow?". Edea says "Eh? You're kidding... right?", much to her disbelieve to how oblivious Agnès can be about it. Alternate Outfits Agnès has several alternate outfits released as part of downloadable content in the Japanese release, which can be obtained in-game in the Western release. Bravo Bunny is unavailable is the Western relaesse. ''Bravely Second'' Story ''Bravely Default When the Wind Crystal is consumed by darkness, forced to watch her acolytes sacrifice themselves to protect her, Agnès embarks on a quest on the advice of Eloch Quentis Khamer VIII to see the condition of the world. She set out on a merchant vessel towards Caldisla that becomes waylaid half-way through its journey by the sea's sudden deterioration. After being rescued by boats from Caldisla, she investigates the effects of the earthquake that struck shortly after she left Ancheim. While pursued by the Knights of the Eternian Sky, Agnès encounters Tiz Arrior when she arrives to the site of the Great Chasm. At first, Agnès is adamant against being helped by Tiz as she believed that facing adversity on her own was part of her responsibility as vestal of the Wind Crystal. When confronted by white mage Holly Whyte to surrender, she initially agrees; however when Tiz demands that Holly not mistreat her—Holly having reassured them that the beating will not be "too" severe, but that she can only remove the physical, not psychological, damage. Agnès learns that even though she could give herself up, it will not help anyone else to do so. Agnès is distrustful of Edea when she joins the party and learns of her full connection with the Eternian forces, she then becomes furious to learn that she is the daughter of the council's leader, Braev Lee, after the death of her fellow vestal and friend Olivia Oblige at the hands of Victoria F. Stein. After restoring the crystals and bringing Airy to the Pillar of Light, Agnès finds herself in another world and meets the Sage Yulyana of the second world who asks her to bring her most trusted companion to meet him in private. Choosing Tiz, Agnès learns of the Sage's past as a former high ranking member of the Crystal Orthodoxy and how he and Lord DeRosso forged their alliance when an 'angel' resembling Agnès appeared before them. Sage relays the angel's words of true great evil and the nature of the crystals in relation to the 'Harrowing' and the wind vestal's journey. Encountering other denizens of the second world, Agnès learns the dark secrets of the Crystal Orthodoxy which were the motivation for the Anticrystalist movement. After they end up in another world, Ringabel suggested consulting the sage again. As he knew the events of the previous world would happen again including the time Tiz and Agnès spoke to the Sage alone and told Tiz the truth which Tiz promised to tell Agnès. During the second trip alone with Tiz, Agnès learns that Airy is evil and has been manipulating them. This is further revealed by the sage, when Tiz inquired further into the story of the angel who reveals her death was caused by Airy's treachery. Though her other selves were unable see the truth until it was too late, Agnès's faith in Tiz allows her to accept the truth of Airy. This leads to Agnès to being more distant towards Airy, yet she continues summoning the Holy Pillar in the hope that each time would be the last. It was only after the last time, that Agnès learns the full truth that Airy serves Ouroboros and that she orchestrated her master's plan to consume the realities. Luckily, with the pendant in her possession, Agnès manages to give her group the advantage against Ouroboros and destroy him. After returning to her world, Agnès rebuilds the temple of the wind and enlists new acolytes to assist her in overseeing the crystals. Bravely Second Agnès makes an appearance as the newly inaugurated Pope of the Crystal Orthodoxy. After achieving her goal for peace towards the Principality of Eternia, she is suddenly kidnapped during the peace signing ceremony.http://gematsu.com/2014/07/agnes-returns-bravely-second She is protected by three Orthodoxy Knights, the Three Musketeers, Yu "Falcon of the Gale" Zeneolsia, Jean "Wolf of the Inferno" Engarde, and Nikolai "Bison of Solidity" Nikolanikov. In Battle Like the other party members, Agnès has fairly balanced stat to make her useful in all roles. However, Agnès primarily focuses on magic as her Intelligence, Mind, and MP stats are the best of the group while her agility is the third best. This makes her great at every magic role in the game, but as an offensive melee fighter, she suffers heavily because of her strength and defense being the lowest of the group. She ideally works best as a Black Mage, White Mage, or Spirit Master due to her stats. Musical Themes Agnès's theme is "Wind's Course", the theme played during her "Special Move" sequence. Non-''Final Fantasy Appearances ''Road to Dragons'' Agnès, along with Tiz, appears in Road to Dragons.http://www.siliconera.com/2013/12/09/bravely-default-characters-crossing-another-game/ Agnès comes with Freelancer, Performer, and Valkyrie jobs, each having an active and party ability. Freelancer has Elixir as an active skill and Dark Resist as a party skill. Performer has Power of Love as an active skill and Voltage as a party skill. Valkyrie has Jump as an active skill and Spear Knowledge as a party skill. ''Rise of Mana'' Agnès Oblige is set to appear in Rise of Mana as a support character. Gallery Etymology 'Agnes' comes from Ancient Greek ἁγνός (agnós) which means "pure, chaste". It could also refer to 'agnelle', the feminine form of 'agneau' which means "lamb" in French. 'Oblige', the surname of every vestal, is derived from the French verb "obliger", meaning "obligate". Trivia *Ordering the Bravely Default Original Soundtrack rewards a knight costume for Agnès and the ability to equip the character's respective default outfit regardless of job. However, the game must first be registered to Japanese Square Enix Member's site. *The artwork of Agnès and Airy works as the cover art for the soundtrack. *Agnès shares her Japanese voice actress with Queen from Final Fantasy Type-0. References de:Agnès Oblige Category:Bravely Default Characters Category:Bravely Second Characters